Military equipment of the Ohio Enclave Division
The different weapons, vehicles, medical supplies, technology, electronics, and other equipment are crucial to the Ohio Enclave Division, and as such, are of high quality, quality, and importance. The earliest weapons still in use were built in 2290, and the oldest active vehicles were built in 2270. From an assault rifle firing 5.56mm ammunition to a battleship carrying an excess amount of nuclear missiles, Ohio possesses one of the best militaries, if not the very best military, backed up with this technological capacity. Firearms Firearms are still used more commonly than energy weapons, due to their economical value, and the fact that they lasted longer than energy weapons. R91 Assault Rifle The R91 Assault Rifle is the mainstay of the Army, and is used in somewhat similar fashion by the other branches of the Ohio Enclave Division. Chambered in 5.56x45mm ammunition, with a selectable fire rate of 600, 700, 800, or 900 rounds per minute. With a wooden and steel construction, it is exceptionally rugged. The design has been used since before the Great War, with Ohio manufacturing many since then. It can carry a total of 30 rounds of ammunition with the standard magazine. R92 Automatic Rifle The R92 Automatic Rifle is the contemporary heavy-hitter designed to do what its smaller cousin, the R91 Assault Rifle, cannot. It is chambered in 7.62x51mm, has a 100-round or 200-round magazine, and is longer. This rifle is fully automatic with a selectable fire rate of 500 to 1200 rounds per minute. This weapon is proficient at target suppression, as well as defending a position against large numbers of enemy infantry. R93 Assault Carbine The R93 Assault Carbine is a shorter and lighter weapon than the R91 or R92. It uses the 5.56x45mm round, fires at 600-1500 rounds per minute, and is made out of stainless steel, rubber, and plastic. Many troops are reluctant to use this weapon, as the bare pure-rubber grips and handguards can crack and tighten at colder and hotter temperatures, and stretch out in wet environments, while the plastic stock can crack, split, and bust off. This weapon is projected to be phased out by 2318, while further issuing of this weapon is suspended. R94 Bullpup Assault Carbine The R94 Bullpup Assault Carbine is the answer to the fragile and costly R93 Assault Carbine. It has a steel expandable/foldable stock, wooden handguard, and wooden pistol grip. The firearm has a bullpup design, and fires at 600-1400 rounds per minute, while chambering the 5.56x45mm round. N100 Pistol The go-to backup weapon for any soldier, this pistol is a sturdy beast with the ability to spit out .45 GAP rounds. It is made out of aluminum-copper alloy, while the pistol grip is cedar. Introduced in 2297, it began to replace the G10 revolver. N101 Pistol The successor - but not current replacement - of the N100 pistol, it is an experiment of sorts, with a new caliber, the 10mm round. It has several benefits, including existing production methods from before the war, the fact that pre-war ammunition is still common, the fact that it can prompt further expansion of the firearms industry, and that it has taken advantage of new technology of overpressure ammunition development, with a longer case. The military decided that they would retain the N100 pistol for its full life, while the N101 will be used alongside it. The N101 is issued to commanding officers, both commissioned and noncommissioned. G10 Revolver Chambered in .44 Magnum and holding seven rounds of ammunition, this gun is very large, with an enlarged frame and cylinder to accommodate an extra round. It was introduced in 2172, as a reliable replacement to post-war N99 pistols. The last production year was 2271, with an estimated 233,398 revolvers manufactured. The military had stocked up 233,491,722 rounds of .44 Magnum ammunition for this weapon alone in 2272. The replacement by the N100 began in 2297, and most of these are out of service, excluding off-duty open carry. Most of the commissioned officers still carry these, and law enforcement uses many of the existing revolvers. M30 Bullstopper This shotgun is chambered in either 12-gauge or 8-gauge, with different construction for either. The 8-gauge versions boasts mahogany handguard and stock, with a treated rubber pistol grip and titanium construction. The 12-gauge has cedar woodwork and a stainless steel construction, while other aspects are the same. The 8-gauge version is issued mostly to power armor troops and heavy infantry, while the 12-gauge is issued to sniper pairs, light infantry, and military police. M12 Submachine Gun Chambered in .45 GAP, and sporting a similar construction as the N100, this firearm is used by light infantry, airborne commandos, military police, and sniper pairs. It has either a four-round burst mode, or a fully-automatic mode with 700 rounds per minute. Radios, Computers, and Other Electronics